


A Creeping Sensation

by Luxillianite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper! Gavin, Multi, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a mistake when a creeper wanders into Hunter territory. It’s always a mistake. So when Gavin winds up caught he knows it’s his fault, but could this mistake have a silver lining?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin had made a mistake. A terrible, horrible, mistake. The blonde paced to and fro in his cell, tugging his hair beneath his hood in some poorly misplaced effort to control his anxiety but only finding the continued glimpses of the dank stone walls surrounding him even more distressing. He was such an idiot. Why couldn’t he just keep to his borders, stay safe within the territory he knew with his people, and not sneak into Hunter lands? It was probably the most moronic idea he ever had. He could almost pass off his entry into the Hunter lands as an accident of his wanderings, if it hadn’t consciously overridden his better instincts with curiosity, but when it came to having walked into the damn city outskirts to admire the rose bushes he couldn’t defend a thing.

He couldn’t help the fact he liked the flowers and had to admire the various colors among the blossoms of red. He had never seen blue or yellow roses, let alone the soft swirl of rainbow petals that had drawn him in to begin with. He had just wanted to look, not even take one, and it had bit him in the ass. Gavin had been so engrossed in the beautiful flowers that clung to the side of the simple adobe house that the sound of hooves had not made him think that anything but wild horses were wandering through. All up until a blade made itself known against his throat and a deep voice had commanded him not to move.

In a moment of fear he had complied and from there he had been taken hold of by two large and rugged men who made quick work of hauling him through the city and through the walls of a massive stone manor. Without the threat of a sword at his back Gavin would have been silent in sheer awe of the house that seeming reached towards the sky as he had only ever truly seen the simple homes of his people whose construction was light and meant to be easily moved and hidden among the trees. Seeing such a vast monument of stone and wood and glass left him feeling rather miniscule and cowed.

That had been ages ago, or had felt like it, and the wonder of such construction was gone as the stone walls that had risen towards the clouds were replaced with those of the cell he had been tossed within and whose sole function seemed only to trap his thoughts within their confines and rebound them back at him in distorted angles and blown out proportions. With a second glance they did have a second purpose though it was no more pleasing than the first. They served to remind him that he was in the custody of the Hunters, men infamous through the whole lands, and that fact alone was enough to set his head spinning without the added evil of the walls. The Hunters were warriors, cruel and loud, who took joy in trekking the lands with their various exploits and making sport of his people and others alike. Tales always circulated between various tribes or wanderers of how these men would set out with ropes and hooks and take those of his people, hauling them through the woods, to dump within pits. How they would catch lone wanderers and force them into cages until they wasted away, goading warriors after them only to force their fuse and slaughter those who didn’t summon their fire. He heard how they chased the followers of the dragon of the void and carved out their heart pearls for sport and how they lay waste to entire colonies of spiders without provocation. How they tore zombies from their shaded alcoves and paraded them about in the light just to watch them burn.

They took a sick joy in it all and each tale recounted how their laughter would rebound between the five and carry for miles after their deeds. These were all just tales of what they did beyond the city as they wandered the wilds and savage lands though. Gavin could only imagine the horrors they would enact in the comfort of their own homes when leisure best suited them and when their tools dulled they would have the luxury of sharpening them there and then and needing no more than a minute’s pause. It was a truly abysmal situation and it was one he could only blame himself for. If not for his superb stupidity he would be with his kin right now, about their fire or resting safely behind the canvas walls and sturdy oak that comprised his home. But no, his ineptitude had lead him far away from that existence and firmly upon the obsidian path to death. A path lined in agony and regret and ended with a void darker than any realm those followers of the dragon have ever known.

And here he was, a single Creperis boy, alone upon this dismal path without a shred of hope to be found. his tribesmen did not know where he had gone and even if they did how could he ask them to tread in such a place for his sake? Though, as he thought more and more, even if he could bring it upon himself to ask his brothers to walk the proverbial lion’s den for him why would they? It wasn’t as if he had much use to them, though his creativity had aided them many a time, what could he possibly mean to them when he could not even properly call himself a Creperis. How could any of them wear the title when they lacked the fundamental key that made them what they were? How could he consider himself any proper tribesman when he lacked a basic spark? Without a spark he wasn’t exactly any better than any passing human. Why would they waste their time and risk their own precious beings with him? Why not let the monsters end him, it would be a mercy on both parties.

He could recognize the worsening of his thoughts and he hated it. The lanky young man was always a positive force and preferred that positivity over all. He hated thinking like this. He hated these terrible walls and the circumstances that forced his mind down this bleak path. Gavin could feel his head reeling with it all and sat down heavily at the back wall. He drew his legs to his chest, fingers tugging at his hair until his scalp hurt, and buried his face in his knees. He could already feel tears stinging at his eyes. He knew he just needed to calm down and stop all these silly thoughts of his death and abandonment. He just needed a bit of an outlet to turn his focus upon and as most physical tasks to busy his hand were out of the question in the moment he began to hiss. Soft within the silence the sharp noise undulated in a near indiscernible manner that no one but another of his people would recognize. But then again most others did not hear Creperis songs outside of their death hymn.

—++—++—

"Shit." Geoff held his hand out, forcing those behind him to a halt. "You hear that?"

It had been hours since the initial capture of the trespassing hazard and the time had been filled with deliberation about what to do with the damned thing. It had been stunning enough for Geoff when he had returned from the Harvest farms to hear that a creeper had come into the the town. Further floored with the report that said creeper had not hurt anyone, destroyed anything, nor had it attempted to blow up. Or so Jack had told him. The warrior king had been skeptical to that though it did happen. Odd occurrences with creepers who seemed to not be right in the head, less aggressive and highly unpredictable, who didn’t blow right away. They were an amusement for some, jokingly called friend or pet, while they were just a reason for Geoff to remain tense when all danger should have been erased. This one was no different and was simply proving it’s trouble.

Jack pricked his ears and felt his jaw tighten as the soft hiss that carried in the chilled air. Did it sense them? Was it preparing something? Geoff gave the other two gents at his back a look and set a hand on his own sword.

"Gotta be careful. If it starts to blow just bolt, the worst it’s gonna do is make us replace a wall down here. Don’t be a hero."

"Us? Heroes? I thought that was Michael and Ray’s gig."

Geoff shot a narrowed looked to Jack but he couldn’t help the thin smile that worked it’s way onto his lips.

"Har har smart ass. Just take your post and keep an eye out. If things go wrong you’re going to have to let us out in a hurry."

The ginger man offered a hint of a smile in return and gave a nod as he moved to the side of the door, taking his understood post to the left of the door. They counted themselves lucky that they had managed to catch the thing in it’s daze and pen it away without damage and they weren’t willing to risk this creature getting out and making up for lost time.

Geoff gave a nod and turned his focus upon Ryan to confirm that the blonde was ready for this soon to be headache and with a simple bow of his head Geoff turned his focus once more upon the door that Jack drew back with a single swift motion to allow his leader and partner through. As the door creaked and both the wild haired warrior and his blonde madman stepped inside the hissing ceased and the creeper seemed to ball tighter into itself. To the warrior king it looked like any other creeper, features lost in a mass of loose robes in speckled green, large hood pulled up and dipping to hide what bit of it’s face the winding scarf didn’t cover. Just another dangerous savage lurking about with it’s ever present threat that Geoff had to deal with.

"Listen." Geoff shifted his stance, keeping a grip on his sword, and took up the posture better fitting a leader as he addressed the creeper. "This is how it’s going to work. We’re going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them. No arguments, no wrong moves, none of that hissing shit. You work with us and everyone’s day is going to work out a lot better."

He watched the creature for several long moments before he continued. Creeper intelligence was always in question on average days, and dealing with a busted one Geoff wasn’t going to hold his breath. The whole matter of questioning a creeper was a formality that they needed to indulge within on the rare opportunity they had it. Ryan had been the one to push the ‘study it’ route, of course, and with Jack backing him Geoff had no choice but to consent. If they could work anything out of the damned thing it would prove useful because as it stood the most they knew about creepers as it stood covered ‘they blow up when they get angry and they’re dicks.’ Even he could say that well of information was pretty shit.

When he felt that enough time had passed for the creeper to register what he meant he immediately set off into questioning.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin choked down a whimper as he listened to the frustration rise in the man’s voice as he repeated a question. The two Hunters had been tearing into him for what felt like ages now and it was only serving to frustrate both parties for the need of repeated questions and how information was only coming at a crawl if at all.  
It was ingrained in every Creperis child from the moment they could understand their spark that you did not give information over to anyone you considered harmful to yourself or your tribe. You allowed the fire to take you before you betrayed anything that could be used against you or your kin.

Gavin did offer bits and pieces of what he could, attempting to placate his captors and not wind up on the wrong side of their sword, but what scraps he could offer were few and far between and as they continued to persist on questions of where he came from, where any other Creperis were, or the like he just couldn’t bring himself to even attempt to lie and so he was silent. He listened to the one who had been talking the majority of the time, the one Gavin thought was the leader of the Hunters, repeat the question he had been focusing upon for the third time with a growl and simply drew in tighter on himself. He was without a spark but that didn’t mean he had to be a completely pathetic excuse of a tribesman. He could at least keep his dignity and hold his information, even if that meant he was going to taste the iron of a sword down his throat for it.

He listened as the leader let out a frustrated noise when the second man spoke up. It was one of the men who captured him and the rather impressively built man kept his voice low for only his leader to hear. Gavin couldn’t make out the exact words the low rumbling voice produced but all the same he found it menacing. The words drew the leader’s focus and they spoke in low tones for several moments before footsteps could be heard along with the heavy door opening and closing in their wake. It had only been a single set though, the heavy tread of the armored leader.

What were they doing? Why did he only hear one set? The other man couldn’t be so nimble as to leave silently in the shadow of his leader. Could he? Swallowing the steadily growing knot that was forming in his throat the Creperis boy slowly lifted his head from his knees to take in the room.  
He froze as his eye locked upon the legs of a figure that stood before him. With agonizing slowness he lifted his head, a tremor building in his body as his eyes traveled up the imposing form, until at last they met the burning blue eyes that managed to shine with the light of torches through a diamond lamp and bore directly into Gavin.

He felt his blood run cold.

—++—++—

"So you hear what happened at my house today?"

The summer night’s air blew gently through the city, carrying only the soft song of crickets and frogs among the rustling leaves from the forest, and swirled about the two boys that sat upon the stone fortification that ringed Geoff’s manor. Michael lifted his head from the steak that had preoccupied his focus, swiping away the rivulets of blood and juices that marred his chin, and looked to the lad at his side with a lifted brow.

"What? Did you get another stupid cat?"

Ray could only roll his eyes at his friend’s poor joke and bit into his apple as he gave a muffled negative. The ginger smirked at his younger team member and continued to bite into his meal, uncaring of how the juices spilled down his chin and hands before he questioned the other.

"So what then?"

"Jack and Ryan caught a creeper in my garden."

Michael swallowed and licked at his lips, brows lifting high at the information that had come out of left field. A creeper in the town? That had to be a joke. Those things were stupid but not so much as to wander right into their home. Maybe the occasional zombie slipped past but those brainless husks of rotting flesh didn’t exactly have more purpose than shuffling wherever it’s instincts told it to in the dead of night. Creepers seemed to be at least a bit more reasonably aware.

"Seriously? You gotta be kiddin’ me, I passed by your house earlier and it looks completely fine! All the flowers are still there."

"Yeah I know." Ray flicked his core aside, letting it fall into the waters below with a soft splash upon it’s hit. "Jack said it was weird as shit, the thing didn’t explode or even go red. So Ryan and him hauled it to the cells."

"For real?" Michael asked, more than a little impressed with their elders for their actions.

"Yeah. Geoff and them have been obsessing over it up until a couple hours ago. Kinda surprised I still haven’t heard a boom go off."

"You haven’t gone to see it?" Michael chucked the bone from his steak and wiped away the remains of his meal on the polishing cloth that hung at his belt.

"Naw." It had been hours since the actual capture and Ray had only been informed of it when he had returned from his running about. Even then it was only due to Jack catching him in his garden and seeing fit to remark about the occurrences. Now, late into the night with the moon above them and their older teammates tucked away in their beds, it was only he and Michael who remained awake and had yet to see the thing that had traipsed into the town. "Geoff and the others were busy with it."

"Well they’re asleep now." The young warrior stood and flashed a grin full of fire and mischief to his partner. "And it was in your garden so you should be allowed to see it."

Ray returned the grin he was all too familiar with and scurried up to join Michael. Even if the logic was a bit askew what did he care? He and Michael were out of the loop and like children who knew their Christmas gifts were hidden in the house, that the adults would not offer them for months, they would not stand for it. What trouble could really come of it anyway when Ryan and Geoff had been poking the thing all day and it still hadn’t gone off. Quickly making their way down the stairs carved into the wall they hurried on silent feet through the manor and well into it’s depths. The cells were always under used, only a formality of building and better meant for various games Geoff usually planned rather than actual prisoners, but all the same they knew the way easily enough.

They hurried themselves down the cold halls, feet silent upon the cobblestone floors as they neared the cell. The door was easy to identify as being the only closed and locked one and as it came within view they shared a quick look and leaned up upon their toes to peak within the cell.

"Looks like some normal creeper."

"Well no shit. Of course it looks normal."

"Think it’s actually got something wrong with it?"

"Dunno. Let’s go poke it."


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin felt his whole body tense as he heard the voices. Why wouldn’t they leave him alone? He had thought that after dealing with that demon of a man he would garner some reprieve, able to say that he had kept his tongue still and not fed a bit of information even when the tears had been forcibly wrenched out of him, but apparently these Hunters wanted nothing more to cause him agony every waking moment he was with them.

He kept his eyes shut and back to the door as he listened to the duo speaking, unable to help how he balled himself tighter when the door opened, and waited for their interest to be lost. Or whatever torture they had set up for him to be enacted. Their footsteps crossed the floor with some small display caution by the sound of it before halting just at his back.

For the longest moments of his life he lay upon the floor in silence, waiting for anything to happen, when at last he felt a shift. Just before his hood was pulled away from his head. His eyes shoot open and his heart hit it’s cage as he let out a terrified and undignified squawk, quickly accompanied by a pair of secondary screams as the Hunters both staggered back and wound up in a pile upon the floor. Gavin shot up, his hands clutching at his hood in a desperate scramble to pull it back over his head.

"What the bloody hell?! Why would you do that?!" He howled, shooting the Hunters dirty looks from beneath the brim of his hood, backing against the wall. He had never been more thankful for his covering that now hid his terribly flushed face. For a moment fear didn’t mean a thing as embarrassment flooded him.

"Holy shit." The boy in the fine dressings was the first to speak from his heap on the floor as he untangled from the other. "They really weren’t kidding. No boom."

The words were followed with a laugh that brought further heat to his cheeks. It was shame and anger for this damned monster mocking him. It was nothing more than a terrible game for them now that their comrades were done with their business. It brought a sharp hiss from his throat.

"Sod off you tosser!" He snapped, shoulders hitching high with indignation.

"What he say?" The thicker of the two spoke now, his brow lifting as he took in Gavin’s accent and colorful language.

"Something about tossing." The lithe Hunter responded as he straightened up upon the floor, staring at Gavin in much the way small children did at a particularly fascinating toy. It almost incited the hooded man to snap off again when he realized what they were doing.  
They were goading him to draw him into one of their sick games, possibly to have an excuse to kill him and not insight the rest of their team members. It brought a heavy frown to his face as he turned once more from them and laid back upon the floor. It was just another part of their demented culture he supposed but it was not going to be one he indulged.

"Aw little guy’s gone and thrown a hissy fit." It was the mop headed one that mocked him. Gavin wasn’t biting this time. "He’s not scary at all! We sure he’s actually a creeper and not just some freak in robes?"

No, he wouldn’t bite. He wouldn’t play their game. No no no.

"Dunno." Once more the lighter of the two spoke, his voice mellow and easy as if he were just discussing some harmless animal that happened to be wandering about his home. "He seems pretty convincing and all."

"Yeah well color me unconvinced. I think he’s just some kid playing dress up."

Gavin could feel his teeth click and catch with the force he was grinding them. He wouldn’t play. He wouldn’t dammit. No matter how much these two awful men insulted him.

"Hey am I right kid? You just some dumb fuck to scared to fess up cause you don’t want mommy finding out?"

He just had to block them out and he would be fine. He could ignore them.

"Hey! I’m talking to you!"

And once more his hood was yanked off his head and Gavin reacted in a blur. In but a moment he was kneeling, spun about to face the Hunter, the brutish man’s wrist in his grasp. His scarf had fallen away and his snarl was visible, his wild mess of blonde hair stood on end, and his eyes burned with ignited coals. They glowed a vivid red within the shadows of his cell and for a very rare occasion in his life Gavin looked every bit the Creperis tribesman he was born to be.

"You don’t tell me what I am." Each word came out with a sharp hiss as they slid between his teeth. Everything was red, his chest burned, and blood pounded in his ears to the sound of war drums. "You don’t dare tell me what I am you monster."

His grip tightened about the redhead’s wrist as he leaned forward, the light of his eyes reflecting within the Hunter’s glasses and illuminating the wide chocolate orbs behind them. Gavin stared into those orbs, so deep and earthy and holding a strange fire of their own, and didn’t break contact until he was forced back and the mop headed warrior was pulled away by the other who had accompanied him. Gavin fell against the wall and slid down to sit, breathing hard and lost in a mess of trembling as the state that had overtaken him drained away. It had been so intense, so powerful, and so unlike anything else he had ever experienced before. It had been an amazing sensation.

It was only after he recovered his breath did he acknowledge that the pair of Hunters were still in the cell with him, staring at him with eyes wide and mouths slack. And but a second later he realized his hood was still down and his face was completely exposed. He gave a yelp and hurriedly pulled the large cover back up, ducking his head to once more hide within the security of his robes.

—++—++—

Three days had passed. Three days since the incident in the cell. Three days since they saw that creeper that still lurked beneath the manor. Three days and each one had brought on thoughts of the captive despite how desperately he wanted to wash them away and leave them behind.

Michael let a frustrated growl slip past his throat as he stalked along the beach edging their town. Three damned days and he still had those eyes burned into his skull and stared into them once more every time his own were closed. It wasn’t as if it was a new sight, he’d stared down angry creepers before in fights or random encounters as he trekked about. He’d been caught in explosions and cut down his fair share of the marauding terrors. There had been nothing special to any of it. None of them were …him though.

Michael let off a soft curse and tugged at his hair. He’d started calling the creeper ‘him’ instead of ‘it’. How could he not though? When that hood had been pulled back to show what it hid it took away the faceless monster and twisted visage they all associated with the menace and replaced it with the image of a boy no more than his age, a normal human looking boy with bright eyes and wild hair and it drove Michael up the wall.

The young warrior ground his foot into the sand and let out a groan. Ever since that incident he’d had the creeper on his mind even if he hadn’t gone to see him and each day he found himself wondering, worrying even, about this green eyed boy in the cells.

"You’re gonna attract something with as much noise as you’re making."

Ray’s voice caused the ginger to yelp and spin about, glaring at his fellow lad.

"Jesus Ray you could give a guy a heart attack. You gotta announce yourself better."

The younger Hunter merely shrugged and stepped over to his friend, taking a seat upon and outcropping of rocks and offered a smile.

"Sorry. I didn’t think you’d hear me with all that growling and stomping around you were doing. Were you trying to scare off all the squid because congrats bro, I think you did it."

His only response was a light punch in his shoulder and a muttered ‘shut up’ as Michael sat heavily next to him. The rose gardener saw the smile on his friend though and knew his teasing was well received. It was always easy to read Michael, at least for him, and it made their partnership easy. He read Michael and offered a level to his temper while the fire headed berserker acted as his voice when he couldn’t make himself heard. They watched out for each other, protected one another, comforted one another. So it was easy for Ray to understand what frustrated Michael so and the other knew it was senseless denying what his partner pointed out before anything was ever said. Ray would know, Michael would relent, and they would work something out.

"He got to you that bad, huh?" Ray stated at length as they looked out over the glittering water of the ocean.

"It’s not like he scared me." Michael responded.

"Yeah, but got to you."

"Gee thanks for restating that fact captain obvious."

Ray looked to his counterpart, catching his eye. A dusting of pink clung to Michael’s cheeks, his eyes burned with curiosity and a muted sense of worry and responsibility, he worried his bottom lip which meant he was frustrated, and scratched into the rock beneath him which meant he was anxious. The dark haired Hunter just smiled and shifted his hand to brush their fingers together and offer his support in the simplest way he knew. The offer was taken without a second’s pause and Michael’s hand easily covered his own and squeezed. Once more his eyes were drawn to the water as they sat and relaxed.

"He got to me too."

He could feel Michael’s eyes on him and shifted his hand to twine their fingers and brush his thumb along the back of the warrior’s palm.

"Kinda hard not to get a little shaken when the big baddies they tell you stories about suddenly look like anyone you could’ve grown up around."

"Yeah." Michael sighed and turned his focus to the tide that lapped at the sand before them before speaking again, attempting to offer something that didn’t make him seem like a bleeding heart. "And you have to feel sorry for anything that get’s Ryan’s special treatment."

Ray just hummed in agreement and let them sit in silence, forcing Michael to break it.

"So what do we do then?"

"Well, I know how bad you felt just for Edgar. Maybe we need to do another free campaign?"

When he looked to Michael their eyes met and all the same old fire and mischief was shared between them. So what if it was a creeper, and so what if they might get in trouble, the boys were lead by their hearts and green clad savage in the cell tugged at them both in a way they would only admit to one another. They couldn’t just ignore a tug like that and so that meant throwing the rules to the wind for their own agenda.

"I guess I fucking have to now."


	4. Chapter 4

They were as quick and as careful as they had been the first time they had made the trip, moving easily through the halls after everyone else had gone off to bed until they reached the door. The two peaked past the grate and once more caught sight of the creeper curled upon the floor. As they opened the door and entered this time though, knowing that Ryan had been trying his hand at getting information out of their guest over the past three days, they were more cautious in their approach. If the creeper had not gone off by know they surely didn’t have to worry about such a thing but they did have to worry about the fall out of Ryan’s treatment.

 

So they crept in, watching the visible twitch of the figure upon the floor with a pain in their chests, and approached. Ray took the lead this time, kneeling just behind the creeper and laying a hand just over his arm. They didn’t expect much more then maybe their unwilling guest pulling away or maybe another display of force as they had received that very first day. They certainly didn’t expect the blur of motion that Ray found himself on the receiving end of. They didn’t expect to see those bright green eyes sparkling with fear from beneath the hood. The hiss that lifted up was more a weak whimper and plea to be spared whatever it was he would be subject to. The whole of his form quivered visibly and the glint of tears was still fresh and growing fresher in his eyes.

 

It drew Ray to freeze before the terrified creature. His heart hammered in his chest, he felt his breathing grow uneven as his eyes focused upon the creeper’s until at last Michael’s hand upon his shoulder and a calling of his name roused him from his state. He had been drawn to help and save this captive for the sheer fact that he looked human and sounded the part. That he was sentient and seemed no different from them in Ray’s eyes. Now he had his own driving force that dug into his heart like so many rose stems. He didn’t want to see this boy cry ever again. Turning his head to catch his partner’s eye he communicated everything he needed to in a single moment. And Michael nodded.

 

Ray looked to the creeper once more and with great care he held his hand forward. He held his palm to the panicked blonde and met his watery eyes.

 

"Hey, you don’t have to be worried any more. My name’s Ray and the teddy bear behind me is Michael. We’re gonna get you out of here. We promise."

 

—++—++—

 

Gavin simply couldn’t believe what was going on as he followed the orders he was given, moving as quietly as he could on sore legs alongside two Hunters. Ray was at his front, silent as the night and just as quick and nimble as his build suggested, while Michael was to his back. They were moving easily in unison, working well together to cover ground in the dark while keeping unseen. It was an oddly beautiful thing, their precision, which could easily make his life forfeit the moment they so deemed he was tiring or not worth the effort.

 

Yet they said they would help him, and so far they seemed to be holding to that promise loyally. They had not lifted a sword to him, had not made an ill advance, nor said a single harsh word towards him. Well Ray had not spoken anything of the sort, Michael had simply not said a thing as the trudged through the underbrush. He could only guess at their intention though. At least he liked to guess at the intention he knew wasn’t there. He had never thought he would see honesty and kindness in the eyes of the monsters he had heard so many stories about. It was too plainly drawn on their faces to be doubted but it still left questions. What could they possibly stand to gain from helping him? Why go against their fellow Hunters when a stunt like this would surely earn them punishment? Just why would the equivalent of wolves help a lone sheep such as himself?

 

With his thoughts straying this way and that Gavin had not paid a single bit of attention to the ground beneath him. He let out a yelp as his foot tangled deep within a clump of thickly grown weeds and roots that sent him sprawling upon the forest floor, his cheek running straight into a rock and making itself known with it’s jagged edges. The Creperis let out a soft groan as he pushed himself to his knees, clutching his cheek and wincing as he felt the warm run of blood upon his skin and quickly pressed his scarf upon the wound to stem it.

 

"Hey you okay?"

 

Gavin flinched as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, lifting his eyes to meet Ray’s. He couldn’t help the warmth that touched his face as he met the young Hunter’s soft gaze so openly on display. Another set of deep earthy eyes so similar to Michael’s and yet easily all their own, their warmth not reminiscent of fire beneath the earth like lava or a long lit coal mine but better compared with warmed ground beneath the summer’s sun. Pleasant, welcome, inviting, and so much more that drew Gavin in and caused the world to melt away. Why did he bother to make the connection though? Why did he care how this Hunter’s eyes looked? Why wasn’t he concerned about such an interest and how he was effectively looking down a cobra?

 

"Hey dipshit wake up!"

 

Michael’s growl startled him and quickly he gave a nod, scrambling to his feet as he dusted himself off. He needed any excuse to stop his staring into the cocoa orbs. Without their hypnotic stare though his mind was again left to wander as they resumed their pace and once more took his focus from his path. Why was he so entranced by the pair? Why did he commit their names so easily to memory? Why did these two manage to stir his core in such a way he’d never experienced before and yet found himself enthralled with each time. Why, why, why?

 

His thoughts were cut off once more as he gagged, his robes suddenly pulling taunt about his throat as the back of his top was grabbed roughly. His head fell forward with the carried momentum and he was greeted with the gaping maw of a chasm that one foot was already dangling over. He had almost fallen to the depths where death would have happily welcomed him. As he was tugged back by the scruff of his shirt was greeted with Michael’s hell fire glare and vice of a grip winding tight upon his arm when his shirt was released.

 

"Jesus christ are you that fucking stupid?! Do you have a god damn death wish! We go to the trouble of getting you out of the damn hole and you wanna just walk off into a bigger one?! What the fuck?!"

 

Gavin took a deep breath as he straightened up, eyes boring down into Michael’s while the other continued to spit his venom.

 

"Well what the hell man! Say something you fuck!"

 

He felt that prickle of heat in his chest again. It was a shifting of coals deep within his heart as he met those earthen eyes and their hidden fire, as if air were being roughly pumped beneath them and forcing them hotter and hotter. He felt something pop within it.

 

"My name’s Gavin."

 

"Huh?"

 

In a moment Michael’s fire seemed to die down with his confusion. The odd reply caused his grip to loosen and slip away and as it did Ray drew back to join them, very curious to the whole exchange now.

 

"My name… it’s Gavin." He was breaking the cardinal rule of his people and he didn’t care in the moment. Everything seemed to right. "Thank you for saving me."

 

It seemed to be doing wonders for Ray who broke into a broad grin as he spoke.

 

"Nice to finally have a name. Pleasure to meet you Gavin."

 

He looked between the two, watching Ray’s amusement and joy and Michael’s more restrained interest and curiosity. They’re open expressions brilliant upon their faces. And suddenly in the light of the moon and the torch that Ray carried, away from the cold stone and the demons, these two weren’t Hunters any more. They weren’t the monsters of stories, they weren’t the cruel and blood hungry beasts he feared, they weren’t even enemies any more. They were individuals. Beautiful, strong, kind individuals that set alight his core in a way he still didn’t understand but knew to be right.

 

In that moment they were his and would always be as such.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray bounced on Michael’s bed as he watched his partner with wide and eager eyes. The youngest Hunter seemed to be a bundle of energy that was forcing the normally tame boy into a fidgeting and twitching mess.

"Jesus Ray calm the hell down."

Michael gave the younger man a look as he closed his pack, pulling the bear hide cap upon his head. He couldn’t help but grin at his partner though as he shouldered the bag laden with camping supplies, feeling the same excitement that radiated through his teammate even if he had an easy time of containing himself.

"It’s been three days! I’m ready to go!"

Michael chuckled as the younger lad hopped up and scrambled for the door.

"Like you’re really that eager to go roughing it. Besides, it’s only been three days. It’s not that long at all."

"Yeah well excuse me for thinking it’s cool as dicks." Ray chirped as he took up an extinguished torch as they slipped from the house. It was late, as it usually was, when they left for the woods on their little excursions though their torch would not be lit until well along their way.

They couldn’t afford their teammates seeing them sneaking away in the dead of night and they had been very careful to avoid any incidents thus far. They figured that if they were questioned they could reasonably lie their way through it but if they were followed then the fallout would not be something anyone would wish to be caught in. Even if they trusted Geoff to always take their mistakes and certain actions with a great amount of ease and acceptance they doubted that cavorting with a creeper on midnight romps would get them anything but harsh reprimand.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome." Michael consented, pulling his cowl tighter about his shoulders.

The young hot head had to admit he’d enjoyed the month of their adventures out to meet Gavin, having developed something of a routine after they had released him. It had been Michael who spotted the lanky creature lurking about at the borders and watching from occasion in the thicker parts of the forest. Ray had been the first to approach him, sneaking away from their chores to steal conversations that grew into longer and longer meetings until at last he and Michael simply arranged times when they could steal entire nights without worry to just sit, play, and trade stories and culture with the odd savage boy. Even if he was a monster slayer he had found it nothing but enthralling to approach an Enderman and have a conversation. Though maybe it was better put as ender woman or whatever Gavin called them. Followers of the dragon or something. It had been reasonably terrifying no matter what the hell you called them but the fact that he had simply been offered the chance thanks to the odd creeper.

Both he and Ray had been enjoying their time together more than either had thought possible and, at least to Michael, they seemed more complete when including Gavin in their fold. Maybe it came with having the gents as an example and naturally having three lads served to balance that out. Though he could say it just had something to do with Gavin himself. The man was… He was a complete and utter idiot that should have easily gotten himself killed by this point in life but somehow was still alive in spite of some of the things they had heard of him enduring or putting himself through. He was infuriating and insufferable on most nights and it drove Michael up every imaginable wall and forced his throat raw as he screeched at the creeper and yet whenever he saw the light in Gavin’s eyes spark up or heard the others near cackling laughter he found himself smiling.

Gavin was infectiously happy and seemed to fit snugly between them, melding naturally into their dynamic. So well that Michael almost worried what they would do if the creeper was taken out of play. He shoved the thought away though as the sun kissed man at his side nudged his arm and gestured ahead to the faint cherry glow of their signal.

Ray hurriedly ignited the torch within his hold and hurried along the path. A single redstone torch in the distance always marked their meeting point, it’s glow signifying they were far enough from the city to not worry about the fire of their own light being spotted. With their path lit they ate up ground easily before finally stepping through the last barricade to be greeted with the excited chatter of the creeper they had become so fond of.

—++—++—

Gavin scrambled to his feet as the two appeared, greeting them with a bit of garbled gibberish before launching himself at the duo and winding up with all three on the ground in a tangled heap of limbs and growling courtesy Michael.

"God damnit Gavin! Fuck! Get your fat ass off me!"

The ill tempered warrior squirmed from the bottom of the pile, forcing the two younger men off him in a rough shove as he hauled the pack from his back, cursing the creeper the entire time. His harsh words only brought a smirk to the green clad man’s face though.

"Aww Micoo~ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it." Gavin replied, tone lilting and sweet, as he leaned in towards the ginger warrior. His grin only grew as they rested only inches away and he could watch the heat color beneath the loud man’s cheek and relish in the feel of his own lighting up.

"Is personal space a thing or are you just too stupid for that concept you fucker?"

He was tempted to deny any knowledge of the concept and just move all the closer before Ray’s presence once more made itself known and drew whatever focus Gavin had.

"Hey Gav, you’re not wearing your scarf. What’s up man? Forget it or something?"

The heat in his cheeks increased two fold as he sat back on his heels, allowing Michael his space quickly as he fiddled with his hood. He had almost forgotten his lack of the near crucial face cover in the moment and had hoped that the other would not address it but now as it was brought up and both sets of beautiful eyes were upon him he felt painfully naked without it.

"Uh yeah. Sure. Must’ve just left it by accident."

The answer caused both men to raise their brows at his choppy tone and were clearly unconvinced by the answer.

"What?" He whined. "I did forget it."

"Yeah sure what ever Gavin."

Michael gave a snort and pushed himself to stand so he could go about setting up the bedrolls he brought for both he and Ray in the tent that Gavin had already assembled. He felt a bit of his tension unwind as the topic was dismissed and shifted closer to Ray to share his warmth and take in his floral scent. Without the worry to be acknowledged any more he picked up conversation with the youngest man, coaxing the quiet summer child into banter that soon had Michael’s attention when the work was done. It was normal and welcome though he should have known that Ray was not the one to let a subject pass by easily when it intrigued him.

"Hey Gav, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it boy."

"Why do you freak out when your hood is down?"

And this was the point where Gavin became quiet. Far quieter than he normally could manage. He looked away, to his hands, the foliage, the sky, anything that wasn’t Ray and Michael.

"I mean, you don’t have to tell me. But it’s pretty weird how you lose it when your hood is down or your scarf gets dropped, well you did anyway, and now you just ‘forget’ something you act like you’ll die without. Is it a creeper thing or what?"

Why couldn’t it just be ignored? It was so awkward to explain, especially to those not of his people. He never would have to explain it to another tribesman, and if he did he would worry for them anyway. Of course he couldn’t just fall for another tribesman though and have it easy. He nervously glanced to Ray and then to Michael, the red head obviously asking the same question with his look and expecting an answer.

"Well uh…"

Gavin fidgeted, rubbing at his neck beneath his hood and scratching at his arms as he procrastinated.

"It.. It is a ..’thing’. I just..uhm.."

Of course he had to explain this. Of course he had to pick outsiders. Damnit.

"Spit it out already!" Michael snapped and Gavin felt the cinders within his chest pop and sputter.

"We hide our face because that’s something you only show with your lover."

The words came out in a blur and quickly he focused on his lap as the two at his side fell silent. He had made a mistake, he was sure of it.

"What?"

"Run that by us again. You went too fast."

Digging his nails into his pants leg he took a deep and steadying breath.

"You only show your face to the one you love. When you don’t hide everything but your eyes it comes off like you’re a slag and it’s pretty open ‘cause then you’re showin’ everyone what you think cause you can’t hide how your face twitches. So it’s only supposed to be for people you can just… not be worried around. No defenses and all that."

He was sure his explanation left more than a little to be desired as everything was silent when his ramble came to an end and it drove a spike right through Gavin’s temple. He’d made a mistake in this. He made a very big mistake. Outsiders wouldn’t understand Creperis customs and he effectively just insulted them both in one breath as he called anyone with an unguarded face weak and a whore. Gods he was terrible at this.

"So… you don’t even take them down around family?" Ray asked.

Gavin didn’t lift his head at the response he had not expected. Did they not understand what he was saying? Maybe the gesture was lost on them. If that was it he hated to think what he would have to do to bring it clearly across.

"No. It doesn’t matter for a couple years after you’re born but after that you get your covers."

Silence again before Michael broke it.

"So it’s only for people you feel safe around?"

Gavin bit his lip. For a month he had been thinking on this and every which way it could go. He hadn’t even considered that maybe a single simple gesture would fly over their heads. He’d already dug his hole though so he might as well nail his casket in the same go. With a hard swallow he lifted his head and pushed his hood back to fall about his shoulders.

"Y-yeah. When you find someone you can just feel like you never have to worry about being what you are around you don’t hide your face from them. If you… love them you don’t want to hide anything anyway."

Both stared at him a bit wide eyed and jaws slack. They had gotten the message and it wasn’t well received. Gavin quickly turned his head away, body going cold. He had made such a fool of himself. Stiffly he made to stand with the muttered excuse that he was going to take a walk and left the clearing before either could protest. Already he could feel tears on his cheeks as he broke into a sprint through the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have to say I didn’t see that coming." Ray remarked as he watched the fire of the torch.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Not a damn clue."

The two Hunters gave a sigh. It had already been several minutes since Gavin’s departure and the pair had not done much to go after him. He was safe out there at night while they would only attract attention if they decided to go crashing out there. So they sat together now, side by side and hand in hand, as they discussed the development. Michael worried his lip while Ray hugged his legs to his chest with his free arm.

"I’m really at a loss on what to do."

Ray didn’t like to admit being stumped in a situation but this was one that left him without a single trick up his sleeve. After all it wasn’t everyday a creeper just up and said they loved you. Not every creeper was Gavin though. They weren’t the bright, stupidly happy, creative, idiot that he’d become so accustomed to and fond of through the month.

"How do you feel about him?"

Michael’s question caused him to pause and draw his attention over to the ginger.

"Huh?"

"Well how do you feel about him. Cause I already know my answer so I’m just gonna go with whatever you decide to make things easy."

He already had everything worked out? It wasn’t surprising though. If he was certain about something Michael never was one to delay with decisions or opinions. Of course he would have already established his side on the matter. Ray could only sigh as he set his chin on his knees. Michael only needed his support when he was uncertain or just when he thought his decision alone would wind up with some consequences he couldn’t handle.

So that left Ray to try and figure out what he felt. Or how to word it exactly. He was fine with Gavin, he easily felt affection for the blonde. He didn’t want to see the creeper hurt, didn’t want him unhappy, enjoyed his company whether he was babbling or silent. He loved the bright green eyes and the flailing gestures that were such a counterpoint to his strangely graceful periods. His voice, his scent, his warmth. Being blunt was probably the best in the moment.

"I love him back."

"Guess we really need to have a talk when he get’s back then. Try and figure out how the fuck this is gonna work."

Ray looked to Michael and smiled, the look returned with one from the hot headed warrior. They were breaking the rules again, but when did it ever matter? They pulled their eyes away from one another as the bushes began to rustle, both guessing Gavin had returned. They pulled themselves together, ready to greet the creeper boy.

That all fell apart when an arrow embedded itself squarely in Michael’s arm.

—++—++—

Gavin sighed, reclining back in his perch in the old birch tree. His hood rested securely over his head and hid the absolutely despondent look upon his face. He had known from stories time and again that getting rejected was never an easy thing, placing your heart on the cutting board for others to take a knife to was something that never got easier and even made the bravest of warriors cringe. It wasn’t a fact that comforted him in the moment though. After a month of hesitating and waiting and thinking and hoping he doubted there would be much cure for a broken heart.

He supposed it was better to have tried rather than sat in silence but that didn’t mend the ache in his chest any less. It stung like a blade lined in salt and it just kept twisting. If he had just kept silent he would never be hurt, he would never possibly lose two friends that would think such advances were foreign and disturbing. He would be in a better familiar place over all. Never having to think that he had found people he could show his face to and never have them.

It was agonizing and only minutes had passed since the incident. Gavin could only imagine what following days would bring in way of the ache. He supposed it was only proper he should suffer some terrible consequence for it all though. When you dealt with Hunter’s you could only get hurt.

Then his world turned as the air erupted in a roar and was soon followed with a cry of panic. His mind shut down for a moment, higher thinking completely gone, as adrenaline flooded his body. They were in trouble.

He didn’t pause a moment as he leapt from his perch, hitting the ground running. He had covered a good deal of distance in his short wanderings and he was eating it up now as he tore through the forest where he had left the two.

It was only now he began to notice the groan of zombies in mass and the twang of skeletons. It was a new moon of course they would be out in hordes! They’d never been a problem before through the month because of his presence. He’d always make sure to ward off any ill presence, always careful to keep away stray zombies or curious members of his tribe. After his little emotional display the noise was sure to have attracted them and without him around they would be free to act on their instincts and attack the duo.

He crashed through the shrubs and into their clearing, greeted with a sight that sent his world into a red haze as his blood boiled beneath his skin. Ray was on his knees, arrows littering his leg, and clutching his sword as he dealt with a warrior of the undead who swung their sword with agonizing slowness to the remembered action but with power none the less and was quickly driving the lithe Hunter to panic from his advantageous position. To his side Michael held a diamond blade that clearly needed both hands with only one, his left dangling by his side with an arrow tail sticking out of it, and cutting down what he could. Both looked worse for wear and clearly in distress as blood stained their clothes and only more of the legion was approaching with grasping hands and gaping maws and drawn bows.

How dare these mindless abominations touch his boys! He stormed through the crowd tearing away undead as he neared the wounded Hunters, already he was singing his battle hymns. These hellbound bastards would know his fury for ever harming what was his. All at once their reactions didn’t matter to his confession and he couldn’t bring himself to care if he was rejected. They were his and always would be and no one would ever harm what he loved.

And then the world went white.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck!?" Geoff felt his hackles go up as an explosion went off.

"Creepers too?! That must’ve been at least five at once!" Jack sounded worried as they felt the rebound of the explosion and looked to Ryan who was bringing up the rear. "You’re sure you saw them off this way?"

"Yes!" The blonde snapped. "I saw them sneak this way. I thought they were just going to dick around at the gardens or something."

"Argue later dammit!" Geoff charged forward, his heavy tread breaking the path with ease. He hadn’t liked being woken in the middle of the night to Ryan’s panic, even less that said panic was for hearing the younger of their team let off a distress call. Michael’s monstrous volume always proving to be a blessing and a curse the longer they lived with him. The three elders had wasted no time in getting suited and charged through the woods praying that whatever trouble the boys were in had not left them in dire straights. As they forced their way into the point that everything seemed to be originating they had to stop dead in their tracks at the scene that lay before them.

Scattered about in varying states were corpses and bones amongst the earth that had been turned with the force of explosives. Trees and shrubs were turned out and bowed away from the sheer force and many groaned as their roots were giving way. The ground that was once so lush turned darker and darker as it grew nearer the epicenter where everything was charred and compacted with the force of it all.

Everything save the three figures that formed the focal point of this madness. In either state of sitting or kneeling were Michael and Ray. Each looked rough, riddled with arrows and cuts, but clearly alive and in a state of shock. Before them stood a creeper, or what the men thought was a creeper, in fully glory. The whole of this creature’s body was sparking and crackling with the force of long burning embers and lightning. It’s being glowed with an ethereal gold, billows of the energy gathering about it’s palms and swirled about the two Hunters in a complex nimbus, as if forming a protective shield about them. 

The glowing creature turned the white stars of eyes upon the boys, the light and power diminishing as at last, it made an attempt to speak.

"Are you… alright?"

They watched as the juniors both rather stiffly gave nods of their head in answer. This provoked a smile from the creature as the last of it’s light faded. They watched as whatever the creature was collapse to the ground in a heap and quickly receive attention from the injured Hunters before the elders rushed forward.

===

"Well this is a… surprising turn of events." Ryan looked to the other two men that sat with him just along the deck of Jack’s house. All three held tankards with various strengths of alcohol and mostly sat in silence apart from Ryan’s attempted break.

They had returned home with the boys, all three upon the lad’s vehement remarks about not going anywhere without the creeper, and had worked to patch them all up. The creeper, Gavin as the boys called him, did not awake through the entire process and thus left only Michael and Ray to explain what the hell had been going on, and did they explain.

Everything had come out all at once between the two and it left the three elders reeling by the time the potions had all kicked in and sent the young duo well on their way to dream land.

"Where did I go wrong?" Geoff pipped up in response. His eyes were locked onto the distance and his tankard already halfway empty. He looked like a distressed father just having received the big news that his only child would not be carrying on the family name and instead be running away with a Russian circus performer. "Did I not pay enough attention? Was I too lax? I was too lax wasn’t I?"

Jack just sighed and pat his partner upon the shoulder.

"You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just love and it works in a funny way."

This only caused Geoff to sigh and finish his tankard, setting it away and hanging his head into his hands when it was no longer useful. Ryan chuckled at at the display and sipped his own.

"The fuck is so funny?"

"I don’t know, it just seems pretty amusing that you’re stressing about it so much. I mean it’s weird and all but I wouldn’t argue about them dating the guy that blew up an entire horde to protect them. If you look at it the right way they’re safer than they ever have been."

The warrior king just let out a heavy sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I guess but… this just means a lot of rethinking things and adjustment and I’m still going to worry."

"You’re allowed to worry, Geoff." Jack assured as he glanced toward Michael’s house where all three were still sleeping, knowing that the trio would still be wound in the tight mess of limbs and warm bodies that he and the other two had left them in when they had refused to be separated. "But I think it’s going to work out okay."

"I’ll just take your word on it."

"Besides, think of all the opportunities this gives us! You get to spoil a new kid, we probably get some good points in with the creepers, we get to watch the lads act like love sick puppies. All is good."

The pair smiled at Ryan’s input and Geoff could feel some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. There was still plenty of worrying to do but it could be done later and right now he could let his boys just have their time to relax and welcome in their third in peace. Something they would have to do in turn in their own time with welcoming a sixth into their fold. He had just never thought that sixth would be a creeper.

He couldn’t help but let out a barking laugh at the thought.

"Funny how these things just creep up on you."


End file.
